Sing It
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: KlavierApollo SemiAU Trucy catches Apollo singing an old song and reports to Klavier. Sorry for any OOCness, this is one of my first A/K fics.


**Sing It**

Trucy Wright glanced over to Apollo, eying him curiously as she watched him. He was currently filing some papers, his movements slow as if he was preoccupied. And the magician could see why: his mouth was moving, as if he was talking or something, but nothing audible from her position was coming out. Trucy blinked before a sly smile spread across her features, an idea making its way through her mind. She fished through her bag and pulled out a small microphone, a pin sized thing that was just a bit smaller than Apollo's badge. With a bounce in her movements, she hopped up and off the couch in the Wright Anything Agency and walked over to her friend.

"Apollo... Are you okay?" The sophomore asked, tilting her head cutely at the defense attorney. He gave a start, almost dropping a folder packed with papers.

"Guh?" Apollo glanced over to the magician, blinking a few times as he said, "I'm fine. Why?"

Trucy patted his shoulder, leaving her microphone surreptitiously on his vest as she replied, "Oh nothing. You just seem a little distracted is all."

"I'm fine, Trucy. Don't you have something to do now, anyway? Practice a magic trick, help Mr Wright, homework...?" The red-clad man looked a tad annoyed at the teenager as he asked those questions, trying to get her away from him.

"No, not really, but I guess I could go out for a walk..." The magician replied, smiling at him before bounding out of the room. Apollo shrugged as he continued working. _Odd. But this _is _Trucy, and I guess that normal doesn't apply to her._

Trucy giggled as she leaned against the door of the Wright Anything Agency. She pulled out a recording machine out from her bag and turned it on with a press of a button. She held the device close to her ear as she tried to hear whatever it was that Apollo was saying.

"_...He's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they, thought of rain. I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain..._"

Trucy gasped. Apollo was singing! She glanced at the door as she continued recording, her gloved hand tightening around the black box that was her recording device. The magician couldn't recognize the song, but it didn't sound too bad. She had no idea what Apollo's music tastes were, anyway, but she knew someone who probably knew this song.

"_...His hair reminds me of a warm, safe place where as a child I'd hide. And pray for the thunder, and the rain to quietly pass me by_..."

The teenager let herself slide to the ground as she continued to listen to her friend sing. Brown eyes closed as he continued.

"_...Oh, woh woh sweet child o' mine... Woh, oh oh oh, sweet love of mine..._"

Trucy blinked when she realized that he was singing a love song. And one that used "he" no less. She shifted against the door as started to hum, probably to an instrumental part. It stopped as the defense attorney sighed.

"Ugh. Damn, "where do we go now"s," he grumbled into the microphone, his singing done as he sighed again.

Trucy pressed the stop button on her machine before getting up. She stretched her arms before going down the stairs leading to the building's exit. "I hope that Mr Gavin knows what song this is..."

--

Klavier Gavin blinked as he heard the door to his office open. His secretary hadn't mentioned any visitors. He eyed the speaker in the corner of the office before getting up to greet the person who had just entered the room.

"Ah, Fraulein Trucy, what a surprise," Klavier said, smiling at the girl as she approached him. "I see that Herr Forehead is not with you. Has he finally learned to stay out of the prosecutors' business?"

"Um, I don't know about that, Mr Gavin," Trucy replied, giving the blonde a questioning look. She donned her recording machine for Klavier to see. "But I do have a question for you. Have you ever heard of this song?" The magician pressed the play button on the machine, allowing Apollo's recorded singing to be heard.

"_...He's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they, thought of rain. I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. His hair reminds me of a warm, safe place where as a child I'd hide. And pray for the thunder, and the rain to quietly pass me by. Oh, woh woh sweet child o' mine... Woh, oh oh oh, sweet love of mine..._"

The defense attorney's humming was heard next, the last thing the machine played before Trucy pressed the stop button. "Well? Does it ring any bells?"

The purple-clad prosecutor stared at the machine as he replied, "...That song is called, "Sweet Child O' Mine". It is a very old song, but a very popular one in its time." He paused as he shifted his gaze to the magician standing in his office. "The one singing that didn't happen to be Herr Forehead, did it?"

"Yeah, it is. How did you...?" Trucy trailed off as she glanced at Klavier's facial expression. It looked as if he was in deep thought, and it took him a while before he responded.

"I don't know. I have never heard the man sing before."

Trucy fiddled with her gloves before asking, "Is there anything wrong, Mr Gavin?"

The tanned blond blinked at the question. "It's nothing, just... That song usually has the pronoun "she", not "he"."

"Really?" Trucy asked, surprised as she continued, "Why would Polly use "he" instead of "she"? Unless he was..."

"Singing about a man," Klavier supplied, exchanging glances with the sophomore. "Well. Why don't you go and find out, Fraulein?"

"I will, Mr Gavin. Thanks for the help!" The magician exclaimed with a smile, skipping to the doorway.

"No problem. I hope that you solve this mystery," the blond replied with a dazzling smile. Trucy nodded her head.

"Me too! See ya later!" And with that, Trucy spun on her heel, her cape flying behind her as her boots clacked gently on the hall floor until the sound and the last trace of the magician had disappeared.

"I think "later" will be sooner than you think, Fraulein," Klavier said to himself, that smile still on his handsome face. He closed the door, going off to fix up his office for the next visitor to come.

--

Apollo almost jumped out of his skin when Trucy opened the door with a _bang!_ He blinked owlishly at her as she strode up to him, her gloved hands resting on her hips.

"Tr-Trucy...?" Apollo stuttered out, gazing up at her fiery brown eyes as they stared him down ruthlessly.

"Apollo Justice," Trucy said in a "no-nonsense" sort of tone, "Have you been keeping something away from me?"

_Oh crap, she found out about that ice cream I had earlier..._ "N-No, of course not. I don't even have anything to keep away from you!"

"Yes you do. I've seen you use it!" Trucy had drawn back, seeing as she was intimidating him.

_Use...?_"Wh-When?" Apollo's voice was dipping in and out of use of his chords of steel. It cracked before he gulped audibly.

"You were just using it earlier today! Before I left!" When Trucy got a blank stare in response, she sighed loudly and said, "Your _singing voice_, Polly. You were singing to yourself! Why wouldn't you sing out loud? I do it all the time!"

_Along to those stupid Gavinners songs_, the defense attorney thought with a grimace. "Well, maybe I don't want the world to hear me when I sing, Trucy."

At this, Trucy blinked. "Why not? You're pretty good."

Apollo flushed faintly as he shifted his gaze to the floor. "W-Well, I don't know... I didn't think I was any good, to tell the truth..." He paused, returning his eyes to the magician standing before him. "But where did this come from? I usually sing under my breath, and I never thought that you could hear me... And why the concern? It's a normal topic, Trucy."

The magician smiled, a hand straying to her bag as she replied, "Because today, I heard you sing something odd..." The zipper made a loud sound as she opened it quickly before slipping her recording device out of the pouch slung around her waist.

"Wh-What the heck?! Trucy, you didn't record me, did you?!" Apollo spluttered, his eyes widening at the thought of her recording him singing. _Especially because what I was singing earlier was about_... The red on his face darkened. _Oh God, I hope she didn't..._

"So I asked Mr Gavin about it!"

_Dear _God_ she _did_..._The defense attorney's eye clamped shut in embarrassment, his hands going up to cradle his head in them. "Trucy, Trucy, Trucy, Trucy, oh dear God, Trucy... He knows, he so totally _knows_ now, and it's all your fault."

The teenager blinked, giving him a questioning look as she said, "What's all my fault? What does he know?" She tapped her bottom lip in thought as she remembered something a certain prosecutor had said. "...This has something to do with the "he" instead of the "she", doesn't it."

Apollo nodded.

"Wait a sec... You mean that you were..." Trucy's eyes widened as realization hit her.

Another nod.

"Polly, you were singing about Mr Gavin?!"

The red-clad man bit down on his bottom lip as he replied, "The... The lyrics fit him well, d-don't you think...? I... I didn't think he would actually _know_ the song, it's, it's so _old_."

Trucy stared at the nervous man in front of her, watching him as he fiddled with the ends of his vest. "What are you going to do about it, Polly?"

"I-I, I don't know, Trucy. What did he say? Did he know that I was singing about him?" Apollo asked, hoping _so bad_ that he didn't, but he knew _so well_ that he did.

"Hmm, I dunno," Trucy murmured, her eyes moving up to the ceiling as she thought, "Though he did seem to know that it was you. Funny, because he'd never even heard you sing before..."

"Yeah, yeah, enough about that," Apollo snapped, his fingers twitching on his vest, "Do you think he did?"

"Knowing Mr Gavin, he probably did." _How reassuring_. "So what are you gonna do about it, Polly? You gonna... Ask about it?"

The defense attorney sighed, standing up as he said, "...Yeah. And _don't_ even _think_ about coming with me."

"But--!"

"Trucy." Apollo's face was serious as he whipped his head to face the sophomore. "Really. This... This might not be for your eyes..."

The magician frowned, but caved and said, "Fine. But I want you to tell me all the juicy details when you get back, okay?"

"Sure." _NO. WAY. IN. HELL._

--

After avoiding Klavier's secretary, he stood in front of the door to the older man's office. _Okay, Justice, you can do this. Just knock on the door_... With a gulp, the defense attorney raised a fist to knock on the door. He heard the sounds of feet shuffling against the ground, signalling the blonde's movement. _...And take deep, deep breaths. Don't pass out when you're already so far._

The door opened with a _click_, revealing a smiling prosecutor. He had his hands on his hips as he said, "Hello, Forehead! How nice of you to pay a visit!"

Apollo blanched. _Oh God, he was _expecting_ me._ He offered the taller man a weak smile and said, "Isn't it."

Klavier coughed to hide a laugh before moving out of the doorway. "Come in, come in! Now, I'm sure you have something _important_ to tell me after coming all of this way. On a bicycle, no less."

_...I can't believe he remembered_, the red-clad defense attorney thought, his eyes darting from side to side. "Um, yeah, uh..." _Gulp_. "Did Trucy happen to come by earlier...? Sh-She went out on a walk earlier, a-and she just happened to, um..."

"Bring a recording of you singing? Why yes, she did," the blond replied merrily, obviously enjoying Apollo's discomfort. "And you don't sound as bad as you think you do, Herr Forehead."

Apollo opened his mouth to say something in return, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and flushed. "And I'm guessing that you know about... Th-That."

"Ja," the prosecutor smiled down at the poor attorney. "I know that you were singing about me."

_And aren't you enjoying it_. The smaller man exhaled loudly. "A-And about that..." Apollo took a shaky breath before blurting out, "Soit'sokaythatIlikeyou,right?" He blushed a darker shade of red before adding, "Not that I couldn't t-tell that you are, or anything, so I guess that, well, what I'm really saying is, um, I mean, what I'm _trying_ to say is, that, um, do you, uh... Doyoulikemeback? OrshouldIjustgohome?"

"Shh, Forehead," Klavier murmured soothingly, pressing a finger to the younger man's lips. "To answer your question... Ja. I "like" you back, my dearest Forehead."

And when the ringed finger was replaced by soft lips, Apollo couldn't help but blush even more. He was a bit shocked at first, but he soon kissed back, rising on his toes as he reached for the prosecutor's shoulders. His hands were shaking as they rested lightly on broad shoulders.

Klavier pulled back a bit, a tiny, little bit so that their lips were barely touching. They started moving, and Apollo realized that he was singing. "_...My love's like an armchair. It's inclined to recline, and sweep you off of your feet. Its structure is perfect; there's no flaw in design. A decent buy for you_."

Much to the taller man's surprise, Apollo sang a part back, "_There's no rest for a luxury..._"

Klavier smiled and responded, "_There's no rest for me_." He sighed contentedly, cupping Apollo's face in one of his hands. "Forehead... Why do you know so many old songs?"

"Well, back in college, I had a roommate who tended to play her music very, very loudly. And they just happened to be those old alternate rock songs, along with even _older_songs that apparently her parents listened to that she had liked, so... Yeah. Explains the Guns'N'Roses one, at least." The defense attorney paused, blinking at how calmly he had said that. "But I have a question for y-you..."

Klavier had started to nuzzle his neck, causing the falter in the other's voice. "Ja?"

"Wh-Why did you sing that song? It's about a g-guy breaking u-up with his girlfr-friend, right?" Apollo's face was heating up again.

"Mmyes, but that particular verse describes me very well, don't you think? I didn't intend to have that other part when I was singing, Forehead."

The shorter man rolled his eyes, but smiled affectionately. "...I suppose."

"Well, now that I know how good of a singer you are, I hope to find out in the future what other sorts of noises you make," Klavier stated with a wink.

"P-Prosecutor Gavin!" Apollo spluttered as if he were violated. "D-Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Forehead, call me Klavier." The blond paused before adding, "And the only place I want to get to is behind _you_, my dear Forehead."

The defense attorney sent the prosecutor and unamused look. "Right. We haven't even gone on a date yet and you're already cracking jokes about..."

"Taking it up the--"

"_Don't say it_!"

Klavier chuckled, pressing his forehead against Apollo's in a very sweet manner. "All right, all right. But we really should go on a date, Herr Forehead."

"O-Okay," the younger man replied, his brain not able to produce more complicated words. "I guess... I guess I'll see you later, then."

"I'll pick you up at seven. Now, be on your way," the blonde replied, turning the defense attorney around before patting him on the bottom to shoo him out. "Goodbye, Forehead!"

Apollo couldn't even reply with a good bye as he walked out of the doorway, flushed and fidgeting as he made his way home.

--

A/N: Weeeee! This is my fourth AJ fic, go me! And in a span of, like, a week. Woot. And I haven't even finished the fourth case. I really should get cracking. I do have another kink meme request to fill out, after all, so expect more from me sooooon.(That's my third, so don't go looking around for another AJ fic)

Oh, and the songs above are "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns'n'Roses, which is not mine, and the other one is "Love Seat" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which, also, is not mine. And these characters are not, either, hahahaha. These are awesome songs, BTW. Look 'em up.


End file.
